


Day 21: Snowman

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, when we get back, those better still be there or I swear to God I'll do it again and take pictures!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21: Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this picture.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com/post/102597774039/snow-drift-navigator-anus-dog-and-snog)

You know that feeling you get when you screw up so bad and everyone saw you do it and you just _know_ that everything is about to go to Hell in a handbasket because the world is dead silent and just waiting for you to fuck up some more?

Yeah, that was the feeling Stiles had right now.

It was awesome.

“Stiles.”

“Yeees?” Stiles asked, not looking up from his masterpiece. He knew the entire pack was watching him, either from inside or from various other places in the yard.

“Stop.”

“But I'm not done,” he said, carefully patting some more snow into place.

“How can you not be done? There's already six of these things!”

“Well, Derek,” Stiles explained, moving just far enough to start building another masterpiece. “There should be one of each, you know.”

“One of ea—no! Stiles, stop!”

Humming, Stiles went about his business, keeping his attention more on the man on the porch, rather than the man beside him.

“Stiles,” called the man on the porch.

Stiles looked up and smiled, waving at the man happily. His bright grin stretched across his face as the man smirked and gave a tiny wave back.

“I think that's enough.”

Stiles stopped smiling and looked from one man to the other and back. “Are you sure?”

The man nodded so Stiles dusted of his gloves and stood, bouncing over to the porch.

“They're good, huh?” Stiles asked, smiling up at Peter with sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks.

He looked like the purest innocence Peter had ever known, but the werewolf knew better and the illusion only made him smirk some more.

“Goddammit, Peter!” Derek growled, stomping up the steps to glare at Peter head on. “Did you put him up to this?”

Before Peter could even shake his head, Stiles was moving forward and poking a bony finger into Derek's sternum over and over again.

“Maybe next time you won't bitch when you come home early and find me and Peter necking on the couch!”

Derek's face twisted unpleasantly. “Please stop saying necking when talking about my uncle.”

“Ha!” Stiles laughed once, calling after Derek's retreating back. “Get used to it, Derek! If you think that's bad, think about this. Sometimes, it's not even necking. Sometimes, we just _smooch_!”

More than one loud groan came out of the house at Stiles's exclamation, but it didn't phase him. He kept going and going, listing various juvenile terms for his and Peter's relationship before he finally finished with, “I'm leaving now to go neck with your uncle some more, Derek! And when we get back, those better still be there or I swear to God I'll do it again and _take pictures_!”

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic prompts are closed but regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) are open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
